gay_mobstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Will
Will McCarthy is a young ganster whose goal is mostly to piss off his father, have fun and get back his freedom. Appearance Will is of average height and well built, with a slender figure, and is quite flexible. He has pale skin, very light greenish blue eyes and ash-blond hair, which is bleached and is therefore more platinum blonde, and is arranged in an undercut. He is considered handsome by most people. Most of the time, he wears a white shirt with suspenders and black trousers. If he has to go to formal events, he also puts on a suit jacket and a tie, but he likes his clothing to be comfortable and practical. He has several ear piercings which are quite discreet. He has numerous tattoos ( 10 in total ) : a four horned goat in the back ( between the shoulder blades ), a sun with a face on the left shoulder, chrysanthemums on the right shoulder, a dagger with plants on the right forearm, a harpy on the left forearm, a small bee on the right temple and a snake with an arrow on the left side, below the ribcage. The last one is the symbol of his affiliation with Salazarus. He also has 2 complementary tattoos on the knuckles saying "Eat ass". Personnality Will isn't the nicest person around nor the worst. At first, he's quite charming, if he wants to screw you, but he can be a total asshole and steal from you without a warning. He's good at surviving approximately everywhere but is very pessimistic and easily depressed. He can be bitchy and has anger issues, even though he wouldn't hurt his friends. He also has trust issues because of his father's treason and hates commitment and forming bond ; that's why he never sleeps with people more than once, afraid of what could happen next. He can't write or read because he never went to school and his ADHD is severely incapacitating, and he is either obsessed by something or extremely annoyed. He also has self destructive tendencies : he drinks and smokes a lot, and, since he joined Salazarus, which business is drugs, he does cocaine as well. Story Childhood Will is born to a prostitute, Maria, and a businessman, Jonathan. His mother didn't want him but couldn't get an abortion and decided to leave him at an orphanage, after letting the father know where his son was and what was his name. Will grew up in this orphanage and was a somewhat difficult child, very dynamic and prone to bad behaviour. He stole frequently from passers-by to feed himself since the orphanage was very poor and often got into trouble. Teenage years However, when Will was 13, his father showed up at the orphanage, saying he wanted to see his son and live with him, which made the young boy incredibly happy. For a few months, he lived in luxury and his father did everything he could to make him happy. Unfortunately, all of this was to gain Will's trust so that Jonathan could trap him and accuse him of a murder he commited to gain power. It worked and Will almost got the death penalty but was condemned to life sentence instead. He spent 7 years in jail, where he got most of his tattoos ( paid in sexual favours ) and learnt how to defend himself. He managed to escape at age 20. Present Will, wanted by the police, spent several months running away the best he could on the street, and spent most of the nights sleeping with people he didn't know and never saw again. Once again, he stole to survive, until he picked the wrong target, who happened to be Val. After recognizing him as the murderer of a famous mobster and businessman, she took him to Salazarus headquarters, thinking he could be useful. Given that this gang is one of McCarthy's gang, hid dad's gang, rivals and that he would now have money and a place to stay at night, he agreed to join the organization and began his criminal career. His job involves mostly stealing, beating people's asses and bringing them to Val. Relationships * Will and Val Will was initially more sexually interested in Val than anything, but she made it clear that she wasn't interested. Still, they became friends, sharing their hatred for homophobes, and Will doesn't question Val's orders. She can be quickly annoyed by him but she stays very patient with him, despite his stupidities. * Will and Jonathan Will profoundly hates his father, and seeks vengeance since Jonathan was the one to cause his stay in jail. Will does everything in order to annoy his father, who only saw him as a tool until he joined Salazarus. Since then, Jonathan's goal is to kill his son before he does too much damage. * Will and Vic Their friendship started following a one night stand, after which Will said they would never see each other again. However, after he started developping feelings towards someone else, they met again, and became very good friends. Most of the time, they meet to get high and talk shit about anyone. Trivia * He wished he could meet his mother but thinks he can't since he was dropped at the orphanage, however she knows he's alive and where he is because she's currently working for Jonathan. * He can appear as incompetent but is actually very skilled in hand to hand combat and running away from anyone. * He knows he has good looks and doesn't think twice before using them. * He's pansexual but will only fall for men. * He doesn't hide his sexuality even though it could get him and did get him in trouble in the past ; he already got beaten up by homophobes. Other pictures